Tony Stark
The former CEO of Stark Industries and son of its founder, Howard Stark,. Anthony "Tony" Stark has since become better known to the world as Iron Man. Marvel Cinematic Universe Born to wealthy weapons industrialist Howard Stark, Tony Stark was a kid with a fortune, but one without appreciation from his father, whom he described as "cold" and calculating Iron Man 2. After inheriting his company from Stark Industries following a car crash, Tony had remade the company with his father's friend Obadiah Stane but after a terrorist kidnapping, he completely changed the company from changing weapons... to something else. However, he secretly is working on a suit of armor based on the he built in terrorist camp to stop the terrorists, especially after they had used his weapons for evil. However, he soon confronted Stane, the mastermind behind this all, who wanted the company for himself and attempted to destroy Tony's loved ones as well with his own armor. Following Stark's victory, he was named the "Iron Man"Iron Man though his armor became the main interest for the government and he was also dying, forcing him to promote his secretary Pepper Potts to become the CEO of Stark Industries while forcing to face his father's rival's son Ivan Vanko, but went into alcoholic tendencies and was betrayed when his best friend, James "Rhodey" Rhodes, had brought the Iron Man armor to the government forces and they converted it into the War Machine with Rhodey as the pilot. After creating a newer armor and finding the cure for his dying, he and Rhodey teamed up together to defeat Vanko, Iron Man 2 and after so Stark was selected as the Consultant by S.H.I.E.L.D of the superhero team the Avengers. However, he ended up leading along with his father's friend Captain America, the Norse god Thor, scientist Bruce Banner, and Banner's monstrous alter-ego the Hulk.The Avengers but soon developed nightmares from the battle and continued to build Iron Man suits to assist him in many battles, even soon exposing the terrorist the Mandarin, and mad scientist Aldrich Killian.Iron Man 3 Rejoining the Avengers and assisting S.H.I.E.L.D. Captain America: The Winter Soldier, he and Banner invented Ultron, a robot who turned evil and attempted to destroy humanity, but was stopped in Sokovia by the Avengers with the help of Ultron's robot the Vision who turned good thanks to some touches added by Stark and Banner, Avengers: Age of Ultron, but it caused many deaths in Sokovia forcing the Avengers to sign the Sokovia Accords or never be heroes again, though Stark and some allies did sign the Accords, Cap and others did not, forcing a Civil War with Stark recruiting Spider-Man but soon discovered that fugitive and Cap's protected friend Bucky had killed Stark's parents though he was brainwashed but it caused Iron Man to go villainous and attack the two, but was left defeated even though he and Steve Rogers soon had forgave each other and then Stark allowed Rogers to free his arrested teammates from the government.Captain America: Civil War References